disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Thin Ice
Thin Ice Witches come from the furthest areas on any map, residing only in the most desolate and frigid environments. Possessing great survivability skills and unmatched control over the winter magics, they are revered for their icy art. They are known to be cold towards others, and oftentimes don't accept other witches, especially fire or dust witches, unless they have had time to become overly familiar. Hexes: Frost Bolt ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Su)]: ''As a standard action, you can cause a deadly icicle to launch forward and pierce your foe. You can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of frost. If you hit the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of frost damage, 1d6 piercing damage + 1 point for every two witch levels you possess. At 15th level when you use this ability you can target up to 3 creatures with a single attack from this (Make a single attack roll against all of their AC). However this only deals 1/2 damage when doing that. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. You can select the energy burst gatling hex and apply it to this. ''Frostfell Mastery: ''When you cast a spell that deals energy damage, you can change the type of damage dealt to frost. This also changes the spell to have the frost descriptor. ''Frozen Ground (Sp): ''A number of times per day equal to 3+Intelligence modifier, the witch can place a patch of ice on the ground to cause a creature to slip. This works as a grease spell, however the Acrobatics DC: is equal to the save DC for her hex. A Fire spell of 2nd level or higher placed in the square where this exists dispels this automatically. ''Frostskate (Su): ''You can glide along surfaces at a brisk pace as if wearing ice skates, by placing a thin layer of ice on your feet. You gain a +30 foot bonus to your move speed for a number of minutes equal to your witch level. Not all of the minutes must be used consecutively and they can be split up into 1 minutes segments. At 7th level you gain a further +10 feet to your move speed and you gain another +10 at levels 14 and 18. ''Light Steps (Su): ''You gain the Light Steps ability of a Ninja, however every round that it is utilized you must expend 1 spell with the cold descriptor of 1st level or lower. ''Frozen Creations (Su): ''Creatures summoned with any summoning spell gain the Cold sub type and deal an additional 1d6 cold damage on all of their attacks. ''Frozen Joints (Sp): ''Once per day for every point in the witch's intelligence modifier, she can cast a slow spell that is treated as having the cold descriptor. Creatures effected by this spell also take 2d6 frost damage on the initial round, whether they succeed in their save or not. ''Coldblooded Familiar (Su): ''Your familiar or creature you grant power through your familiar ability gains resistance 10 to ice and +1d6 frost damage on all of their attacks. This increases to resistance 20 and +1d10 frost at level 14. ''Cold Steel (Sp): You can touch a weapon or up to 50 pieces of ammunition as a standard action, giving it the [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/magic-weapons#TOC-Frost frost] property for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your Wutcg level (minimum 1). At 9th level, you can confer the [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/magic-weapons#TOC-Icy-Burst icy burst] property instead, but the duration of the power is halved. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Snowshoes (Ex): You can move across snow and icy surfaces without penalty and without leaving tracks. At 9th level, you can climb icy surfaces as if using [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/spider-climb spider climb]. Major Hexes: Greater Frost Bolt: ''Your Frost bolt now deals full damage when using the split ability to target multiple creatures. ''Snow Shroud (Su): You ignore concealment and Perception penalties in natural or magical snow, ice, fog, and similar weather conditions. In addition, you can surround yourself with a cloak of swirling snow for a number of rounds per day equal to your Witch level. This power acts and deals damage as a [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fire-shield fire shield] (chill shield) that sheds no light. It provides a 20% miss chance on attacks made against you and grants a bonus on Stealth checks equal to 1/2 your witch level in snowy or icy areas. You can use this ability once per day at 9th level, twice per day at 17th, and three times per day at 20th. Fallen Snow Teleportation: ''A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the witch can cast a dimension door spell. Upon using this she bursts into a puff of falling snow and reappears wherever she goes in the same manner she had left. By spending two uses of this ability, she can do it as an immediate action. At 15th level Creatures within 10 feet of her when she reappears must make a reflex saving throw or take 5d6 frost damage. A successful saving throw halves the damage. ''Frostflesh curse (Sp): ''A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the Witch can effect enemies as if by a Flesh to Stone spell, frosting them over with a frigid magic power. The creature takes 1d6 frost damage every round while turned to stone until dead. Spells and effects that specifically damage objects now work against the creature in question. ''Ice Resistance ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Ex)]:'' You gain resist Ice 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to Ice. ''Ice Blast ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Spell-Like-Abilities-Sp- ''(Sp)]: You can unleash a blast of elemental power once per day. This 20-foot-radius burst does 1d6 points of ice damage per witch level. Those caught in the area of your blast receive a Reflex save for half damage. Creatures that fail their saves gain vulnerability to ice until the end of your next turn. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Witch level + your Intelligence modifier. You can use this ability once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. This power has a range of 60 feet. Frost Severity (Su): ''Any Ice spell that you cast that deals damage, deals an additional amount of damage equal to half of your level. This bonus only applies once to a spell, not once per missile or ray, and cannot be split between multiple missiles or rays. This bonus damage is not increased by Empower Spell or similar effects. This damage is of the same type as the spell. At 20th level, whenever you cast an Ice spell you can roll twice to penetrate a creature's spell resistance and take the better result. ''Frozen Ally: Once per day when using a summon monster spell of IV or higher, you can summon fourth an Ice Golem with the Advanced Creature template instead of the usual creatures. By using stronger summon monster spells you can summon more of them as usual, This otherwise works as the spell. Body of Ice ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Su)]: You can transmute your body and equipment to ice for a period of time. It takes a standard action to take on the form of ice, and you can end the transmutation with a free action on your turn. When you take on the form of ice, you are immune to cold and have DR 5/—, but you take twice the normal amount of damage from fire. You can take on the form of ice for a number of rounds per day equal to your Witch level. The rounds need not be consecutive Grand Hexes: Elemental Body ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Supernatural-Abilities-Su- Su])'': Elemental power surges through your body. You gain immunity to either sneak attacks or critical hits. This can be taken a second time to select the other. ''Sub Zero cataclysm (Su): ''Once per day for every 4 levels you possess, you can choose for half of your ice damage to be divine or unholy instead of ice damage. This bypasses ice immunity, however creatures with cold vulnerability still take the extra damage. 2nd—Ice, 4th—Frigid Touch, 6th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fireball ''Mega] Ice, 8th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/w/wall-of-fire wall of Ice], 10th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fire-shield Giga] Ice, 12th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fire-seeds Cone] of Cold, 14th—Omega Ice'','' 16th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/incendiary-cloud Tera] Ice, 18th—Peta Ice''